1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for cracking high metals content feedstocks which comprises contacting said charge stock under catalytic cracking conditions with a novel catalyst composition comprising (1) a solid cracking catalyst and (2) a diluent containing, or carrying, antimony and/or tin. By "antimony" and "tin", we mean to include not only the elements themselves but also compounds thereof.
2. Description of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,482 to Mitchell et al. discloses a process directed to the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a fluid catalyst having improved metals tolerant characteristics. Bartholic in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,605 relates to a process for the catalytic cracking of hydrocarbon feeds containing metals using a catalyst composition containing a solid cracking catalyst and calcined microspheres (for example, calcined kaolin clay) having a surface area within the range of 10 to 15 m.sup.2 /gram.